


茸茸

by I_Min



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Min/pseuds/I_Min
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>猴急短篇毒文，轉世梗，偽BE，夢之樹權老師。筆者是個下雨天就想寫悲劇的暴躁姨母，請謹慎服用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	茸茸

『茸茸』

 

 

那也不過是一個夢的功夫，儘管長了些。它這回從混沌中醒來時，發現自己成了李知勳右邊眼睛上一根倒插的睫毛。

李知勳顯然並不好受。他眨著紅紅的眼睛，從一旁桌上掄了把小鏡子，踱到病房的窗前使勁地瞧。細軟的刺扎著他脆弱的黏膜。他伸手去撥。

「討厭啊……」李知勳嘟囔地抱怨。它也在心裡附和，隨著李知勳的指尖撥動，在黏呼呼的淚水裡滾來滾去。討厭啊。

儘管它沒真的說話過。在成為一根睫毛前，它上回遇到李知勳時，是一條白毛的小狗。

 

一九六八年第一次見面那會，他們命裡都有個三。李知勳十三歲，而小狗剛滿三個月，一雙手便能將它捧起。小狗是李知勳某房親戚抱來的，說少年正是活潑的年紀，又沒其他兄弟姊妹，多個玩伴總是不差。

李知勳的母親不樂意，一回家便對給親戚開門的祖母抱怨起來，而小狗滾在院子的石板地上，抽動著濕潤的小鼻子，驚慌地四處盼。李知勳蹲在它眼前，看了半晌它抖動的垂耳朵，好奇地伸手去捏。

小狗齜牙咧嘴，張口就咬上了他的右手腕。

李知勳身體一縮，左手飛快舉了起來──它以為自己要挨揍了，更是緊張，喉頭裡卯足了勁兒吼得更兇；不想那隻手頓了下，只是飛快敲了下它的鼻頭，趁著它吃驚的當下收回了手。

幸好小狗力氣不大，下嘴處只是紅腫但未破皮。「真笨哪。以後不可以咬人了，知道嗎？給媽媽知道，你就死定啦。」少年壓低聲音說，竟彎起眼睛笑了。又理所當然地伸手去摸它的頭。

它聽不懂，但柔軟沙啞的少年嗓音和輕柔的撫觸，都很好地撫慰了它。它小心翼翼地瞇起眼睛享受了下，然後伸出了舌頭，討好地舔了舔對方紅腫的手腕。

那像是一個契約。

洗過澡後，小狗正式納入了李家的戶口。之後很長一段時間，李家都沒給它起名字，就直接喚它『狗』，簡單粗暴地。地方習慣如此，反正家裡就這麼一隻狗，橫豎也弄不錯。

一個少年和一隻小狗，立刻成為了大殺四方的夥伴，就像所有被人傳頌的古老事蹟那樣神奇又理直氣壯。「笨狗！走啦！」每次李知勳一邊這麼呼喊，一邊拍著大腿從小狗面前走過，它便會從地上一躍而起，四條腿激動地跳起踢踏舞。

他們什麼地方都樂意去，每件事都是全新的冒險。李知勳帶著它去跟玩伴踢球，去巷口打雜貨，騎著父親的單車去河邊奔跑。小狗還小，有時候玩得累了，四條小腿一張便賴在地上撒嬌，要李知勳把它揣在懷裡抱回家。家裡雖然有三個大人，但既然孩子樂意，長輩們也樂得讓少年打理起小狗的大部分吃喝拉撒，儼然一個充滿威嚴的小主人；唯獨洗澡，李知勳做不好。少年愛音樂，母親規定的每週六下午洗澡時段，又不巧和他最喜愛的廣播節目時間相撞，結果總是胡亂搓幾下，便把被泡沫浸得塌了一圈的小狗丟在外頭，三心二意地跑去聽廣播，最後總要看不下去的母親一頓好罵。

平日小狗睡在後院的狗窩裡，有時候李知勳讀書到深夜，偷偷打開後門，小狗便一溜煙竄進去，讓李知勳一手撈到房裡，心滿意足地在小主人床邊蜷成一顆毛絨絨的白雪球。他們一同睡去，夢裡全是五彩繽紛的遊戲，儘管平常它只看得見白和黑，也不太懂晚霞和彩虹美麗的區別。

但它知道，它的小主人在夕陽下哼著歌的側臉，是世界上最美麗的事物。它對此深信不疑。

小狗的耳朵慢慢豎了起來，白毛也蓬鬆了。它越長越大，再也不需要李知勳抱了，偶爾認真撒起腿，李知勳嬌小的少年身板還會有點抵不住，得咬牙才能勉強拖住它。

來到李家超過整整兩年，小狗長成了一隻美麗的大狗，有著雪白的毛披，氣勢昂昂的杏仁眼和鐮刀尾，路人見到都要驚艷地看上幾眼。而李知勳長高了一些些，奇怪的是卻也跟著變白了。雖然狗再也沒咬過他，他皮膚上卻偶爾泛起受傷般的紅點，零星斑點或青紫一片。他對狗解釋，那叫做瘀血。

一開始是李知勳變得容易瘀血。有時候能明白瘀血的來源，有時候卻完全是莫名其妙。改變的事情如沙漏流逝，一點一滴快速累積，李知勳開始常常覺得累，上課時有了打盹的毛病，帶狗出門的次數變少了，學校體育課的成績也逐步下滑。

「你這孩子，誰叫你老愛熬夜聽廣播。睡不飽怎麼跑得快？」母親責備他，繼續往他便當盒裡堆疊菜餚，但李知勳卻連吃掉以往飯量的一半，都漸漸困難了起來。為了避免挨罵，那些菜有時候稍微過個水，便直接被他塞進了狗的碗裡，狗狼吞虎嚥地吃掉食物，然後繼續繞在他腳旁嗅著他的味道，不安地嗚嗚叫。

「怎麼啦？」有一次李知勳笑了，撓撓狗的頭，「最近太少出去玩了，不高興了是吧？我保證，等這次考試完，帶你玩個大的。最近真的太累了。」

狗垂下耳朵舔他的手，繼續輕輕地嗚嗚叫。李家人們不懂，只有狗知道，李知勳身上開始散發出以前沒有的味道。這股味道讓它十分不安，得時時跟在小主人身旁守著，每天早晨李知勳去上學，都令它焦慮萬分，在院子裡扒大門哀叫得引來鄰居側目，然後又是一頓好打。

「這狗以前不這樣的呀。」祖母一邊把它往院子裡拉，一邊苦笑著對鄰居解釋：「都是我們家知勳唷，寵狗寵上天了，你瞧瞧，這不是都寵壞了嘛……」

到了李知勳考完試那天，他們卻未能依約一起出去玩。李知勳在學校裡爬上四層樓去上課時，突然貧血暈眩，一旁的同學反應不及，直接讓他滾下了階梯，額頭上嗑出了一個鮮血淋漓的大口子。他立刻被送到了醫院，母親隨後趕到，卻從醫生那收到了比額頭上的傷口更嚴重許多的消息。李知勳的母親獨自從醫院回來，一路哭著進門，為兒子收拾衣物。

沒有小主人的日子空洞而煎熬。好多日子後，狗終於又見到了返家的李知勳，少年周身散發濃烈的消毒水味，變得更加虛弱，吃什麼都吐出來。狗被綁在院子裡，對著通往客廳的窗戶望，厚重的竹簾掩著，它只知道李知勳回來了，卻什麼也看不見：醫生交代過，化療階段免疫力下滑，最好什麼都不要讓病人碰。

院子有淺淺的屋頂，不致淋雨但依然日曬吹風，它只是隻狗，李知勳的父親合情合理地嫌它髒。

狗這回出奇安靜，也不鬧了，只是靜靜望著窗戶等，等得餓了便吃東西，等得累了便睡過去，醒來再繼續等。日復一日，人類時間表上的60分鐘乘以24小時全都用來等待，每一次簾後一有動靜，它便激動得撲起來，把鼻子擠上窗戶的縫隙，腦海再重複播放一次陽光溫煦，而李知勳笑著抱住它的美好回憶。

李知勳著實比大人想像的更狡猾一些。回家休養的時候，趁著父母忙碌而祖母午睡，他便跑到窗前拉起竹簾，讓狗撲起來，隔著一層玻璃狂舔他的手。他開始習慣扣著一頂布帽子，拿掉帽子時，頭髮脫落的區域稀疏如冬季的枯草坪。

「我的血生病了。」他對狗這麼說，兩對黑眼珠嚴肅地隔著窗子對望。「白血球太多的一種病。你知道白血球是什麼嗎？很小很小的，一種眼睛看不到的東西，我的血裡面，現在有好多好多。」

狗蹭蹭玻璃，一雙杏仁眼黑而亮。李知勳順著它的輪廓在玻璃上輕畫，手指在它頭上跳動。「不能出門，真的好無聊啊。以前不是這樣的，以前我可厲害了，球也踢得很棒，你都知道，對不對？但是現在不行了，老覺得累，醫生又說不能被蚊子叮到，所以我──」

少年的話總是突然凍結在一半，接著多半是盯著天上的白雲愣愣地瞧。狗無所謂，反正它聽不懂。它靠表情和動作讀李知勳，精確如李知勳讀一本書。

於是它跳起來，開始狂熱地追著自己的尾巴打轉。李知勳轉回眼睛，在它激昂地咬著尾巴滾地怒吼的階段，笑得前俯後仰。

但它畢竟只是一隻狗，無能為力的事情那麼多。李知勳情況時好時壞，待在醫院的時間一次比一次長，母親也越來越常在打完電話後，立在窗前偷偷哭泣。家裡的氣氛變了樣，各式各樣的求神問卜、食療偏方成了唯一關注的話題，祖母甚至不知從哪裡求來了神籤，說是李知勳命中忌土，狗屬土，乃為剋命，堅持要兒子把狗送走。

但李知勳日日夜夜念著他的毛朋友，回了家一逮到機會便去看狗，用勸用罵都毫無效果，堅定如同執行一項莊嚴的儀式。他在長輩眼裡向來是個懂事溫和的孩子，這回固執起來，卻是十匹馬也拖不動。一時抝不過兒子的性子，父親只得暫時讓步，但嚴格要求窗戶絕對不許打開，平常接觸狗的家人也得徹底清潔後才能進屋。

孩子突然得了這樣的病，所有長輩都心有愧疚，只能把任何一點可能的汙染都當成元凶，力求撒下天羅地網，不願放過一絲一毫，儘管誰也不肯定，少了這隻狗，或少了少年成長過程中其他千萬種細節，命運是否便真的能溫柔起來。

於是狗還是在李家猶猶豫豫地待了下來。一個一如往常的午後，李知勳靠著窗倚在一把藤椅上，讀著一本書，突然轉過頭，看著狗毛茸茸的白尾巴，像是驚訝現在才想到這件事似地：「天啊，你還沒有名字呢。我決定了，就叫你『茸茸』吧。」他湊過去，張大眼睛看著狗，嘴裡輕輕地念著：「生生不息，繁榮昌盛—很帥的名字吧，茸茸？」

少年的聲音漸漸小了下去。他吸了吸鼻子，用長袖子下的手指隔著玻璃摸著狗──現在該改口叫它茸茸了—軟軟的鼻子。

「我的治療，好像越來越沒有效果了。雖然大家都不肯跟我說，可是我知道。」他很輕、很慢地說，吃力地移動著乾裂的嘴唇：「我變得好可怕。皮膚都腫腫的，今天早上照鏡子，都快認不出來自己了──我，我不喜歡生病。我還有好多想做的事，可是，我會不會變得越來越醜，然後就這麼死掉啊，茸茸？」

他的小主人傷心了。茸茸知道，因為那雙眼睛不是開心起來時那樣彎彎的，而是撇成了兩道潮濕的河流。它焦急地一屁股坐下，聳著鼻子輕輕地嗚鳴，又交換著抬起兩隻前肢，想跟小主人玩握手的遊戲。李知勳沒生病前，這總是能逗他高興的，如今卻失效了。淚水安靜地沿著少年的臉頰往下淌，只留了兩條短短的水痕，便被吸進圍巾深色的布料裡。

「啊，真丟臉。你要幫我保密，知道嗎茸茸？」最後少年說，扯起圍巾用力地擦了擦眼睛。「因為你不會害怕，我才什麼都跟你說的。」

他想錯了。茸茸會害怕，怕的不是李知勳不再好看，反正在它眼裡，李知勳一直是最好看的；它怕的是明天李知勳離開家後，就再也不回來。

每一次聽見李知勳離家的聲響，它都一樣害怕。這份害怕像一條毒蛇，盤踞在它血液裡，張著森森白牙，動輒牽扯到都疼痛萬分。

他們誰都未料到，這便是最後一面了。又隔了幾天，後院的門打開了，開門的卻不是茸茸一直等著的李知勳，或者平常給它餵飯的祖母。茸茸被一個大麻布袋當頭套下，驚慌掙扎間挨了好幾下揍，卻只有尖聲吼叫，而沒張嘴去咬──它早就忘記該怎麼咬人了。幾記鐵棍當頭敲下後，它便力氣全無，癱軟著被扔上一台拖車。

它張開嘴，痛苦地大口喘氣，聽見拖車旁邊有個男人低沉地，對同伴說著它聽不懂的話：「沒辦法呀。都是我姪子，神明說是命中和狗相剋，才生的這病，之前治療一直不順，眼看要換新法子試了，可千萬差不得錯。小孩子不懂事，大人也是糊塗，拖到沒辦法了，才託我處理，反正回頭就跟孩子說，狗貪玩，在他住院時，自己跑出去走丟了就好。」

「唉，就不該留這狗的，聽說小孩子快生病那會，天天對著他嗚嗚叫呢。叫得跟哭似的，真不吉利……」

「扔遠一點吧。要是給跑回來了，豈不是更麻煩喲。」

茸茸便這樣被載在拖車上，離開了長大的家。路途顛簸，搖啊晃地，一些溫且腥的東西從它頭上緩緩流出，弄髒了它最受寵愛的雪白毛皮。

完全睡入黑暗前，它最後還惦著的，只剩下最初對它伸出的那隻細細的手腕。

 

好想你啊。

 

李知勳在病房裡揚著手腕，試圖去拔那根倒插的睫毛。

兩個月前更換的化療處方，結果意外成功，病情竟漸漸緩解了下來。醫生振奮地表示，李知勳是這項新型療法中，他經手過最成功的案例，幾乎堪稱奇蹟；少年聽了只是笑笑，轉過眼，遺憾卻又湧上心頭。

他的狗失蹤了。父親告知他時眼神飄忽不定，大概也與他同樣遺憾。他雖無法接受，時間長了，卻也學會了不再談這件事。他心裡明白，全家為了他這個病，不知操碎了多少心，又怎能拿這種事再沒完沒了地折騰下去。茸茸是隻漂亮的狗，身體也健康，雖然──雖然是不太聰明，但人見人愛，肯定有辦法好好活下去的。

生生不息，繁榮昌盛。他只能這麼希望。

在少年未知曉的另一個世界裡，這回生成一根細小睫毛的茸茸還粘連在他的下眼皮上，隨著李知勳的指尖翻來滾去。李知勳好像因為它的存在很不舒服，它有些沮喪，卻又實在滿心歡喜。

──又見到你啦。好高興啊。

──你可別，哎，你可別再傷心了啊。知道嗎。

──你看上去真好。如果我懂得怎麼告訴你的話……

──你。要。

──好好的。呀。好想。你啊。

那根睫毛折騰了他半天，忽然毫無預警地脫落了，細得幾乎看不見的絨毛就這樣落在空氣裡，消失得無影無蹤。李知勳愕然，眨巴著紅紅的眼睛，好久都說不出話來，聚在眼裡稀薄的眼淚卻終於匯成了小小的一滴，沿著眼角緩緩流下。

少年後來長大了，成為一位音樂專欄的撰稿作家，又經歷過很多事情。但是凡有人談起狗，談起足球，談起草原或河畔，都會令他忽然狠遭一棍般沉默下去。遇過的人都覺得他這人特別淡，興奮或微笑都是淺淺的，好像生命裡有過什麼遺憾，是再多快活都沒辦法彌補。

畢竟緣分有時那麼拖沓，有時卻又只是一場夢的工夫。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

2016年。

李知勳上完廁所，正打著呵欠踱過走廊，打算回到床上時，一個突如其來的聲音嚇了他一跳。

「知勳吶。」

他反射性朝聲音來源望去──客廳裡那張長沙發。又亂又大，經常堆滿各式年輕人的垃圾的長沙發。權順榮就在沙發扶手上坐著，提著眼睛看他。

他的聲音沮喪得驚人。李知勳被這兩下組合起來的攻擊力弄得睡蟲都跑了七八分，猶豫了下，還是緩緩朝權順榮走去。

「不睡覺在這幹什麼呢你──找尋靈感？」他說，推了下權順榮的頭。

權順榮卻一下握住了他的手，把他往懷裡帶。李知勳心下一喀噔，反射性地就去看寢室門口；幸好大家似乎都睡得很熟，沒有任何冒出來的跡象。就算是在宿舍，他們也向來嚴守身體接觸的分寸，他自己是面皮薄，至於權順榮怎麼把這當成了有機會獨處時更乾柴烈火的小情趣，他是懶得去理解了。

趁著他猶豫的當口，權順榮已經完全把他摟進了懷裡，側頭去聞他肩窩裡的氣味。

「我心情不好。」權順榮把臉埋在他脖子上說，要多委屈就有多委屈，活像隻被主人踩了尾巴的大型犬。李知勳斜睨他，正想吐槽他大半夜的，你老大是在人生陰影個啥—話到嘴邊，卻又吞了回去。「你不會是作噩夢了吧？什麼內容的？來，跟哥說說。」他開玩笑地問。

「好夢。」權順榮答得倒是迅速。見李知勳瞪他，他趕緊補充：「不記得內容了，但我最後好像還……挺高興的。所以應該是好夢吧。」

「那還有什麼心情不好的？」李知勳表示無法理解。

「……。」權順榮撇嘴，答不出來，乾脆耍起流氓，把戀人抱得更緊了些。

李知勳揉了揉他的頭髮，嘆了口氣，索性推開了權順榮，接著繞過去將沙發上的雜物全趴搭趴搭地掃到地上，又回頭拉了條薄被子，往沙發上一倒。

「那這樣吧。我就躺這了，你什麼時候心情好了再叫我。」李知勳閉著眼睛嘟囔，知道權順榮肯定正一臉傻樣地瞪著他，心裡不知怎地有些得意，嘴角竟揚了起來。又過了一會，權順榮才小心翼翼地靠過來，滑進他身旁狹小的空位裡。

沙發不小，但擠兩個青年仍是有些吃力，他們只能面對面地側躺著，大腿在被子下交纏。

窗外不知不覺已慢慢地亮起，晨光透過薄薄的窗簾，展現出一種接近透明的質地。這一方小空間裡，彷彿所有痛苦都被隔絕在外了一樣，他們被托載在時間的洪流裡，無聲無息。

「欸你別……睡著了啊。……說好……叫我的……」李知勳迷迷糊糊地拿膝蓋蹭他。權順榮摟住他的頭，只是漫應：「嗯……」

最後這約定當然沒生效。比所有人都更疲倦的他們直接睡到了不得不出門的前半小時，才被洪知秀喚醒；至於其他人如何沒錯過大好機會，一連拍了好幾張權順榮在李知勳衣服上流了一大灘口水的照片，還在休息時拿出來羞恥PLAY了兩位隊長一番，就是李知勳黑歷史的範圍了。

 

照片裡，權順榮的頭偎在李知勳肩膀上，竟像極了彼時的茸茸和李知勳那樣。

 

『茸茸』完

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 靈感來源是旅行時聽來的一個故事。第一次斗膽嘗試醫病題材，白血病的部分力求正確，但仍可能有錯，專業人士若發現了什麼驚天Bug，請一定要告訴我，我會立刻改好的。
> 
> 一樣謝謝花了時間讀到這裡的您，真摯比心。


End file.
